


Valentine's Day

by yellowangels



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fic Exchange, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowangels/pseuds/yellowangels
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale's first Valentine's Day together.This is part of a fic exchange. Dedicated to Pea! Hope you like it!
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Valentine's Day

Valentine’s Day has always been a popular tradition amongst humans. Crowley saw the appeal but in the last century it had gotten too commercialised for him, which was majorly his fault, but he just tried to ignore that. Even Aziraphale started putting up little hearts in his shop window and that’s when Crowley had enough. If Aziraphale could be sucked into Valentine’s day then he was going to show him what it could really be about.

First on the list was making sure Aziraphale would be surprised so he had to be sneaky which wouldn’t be hard because he was a demon but he’d never lied to Aziraphale before.

“Morning Crowley!” Aziraphale shouted from the back room as the bell chimed through the shop. He appeared quickly and walked over.

Crowley leaned forward and gave him a hug. Aziraphale squeezed him back.

“What was that for?” Aziraphale giggled.

“Oh can I not hug you now?” Crowley smirked.

“Yes of course, dear. It just surprised me.”

Crowley clicked his fingers as he looked past Aziraphale and glanced round the shop.

“So, what have you been doing today?” Crowley said as he leaned back.

“Oh, just the usual. A few people came in looking for some love poetry but not much else.”

Aziraphale turned around and noticed the large bouquet of flowers.

“Oh,” He turned round to look at Crowley, furrowing his eyebrows, “Is that from you?”

Crowley just smiled, then shrugged, stepping forward, he plucked a white envelope off one of the stems.

“Open it.”

Aziraphale gently took the envelope and opened it.

“‘To my Angel.’ Oh well it’s definitely from you then.” He chuckled, “‘Today is Valentine’s Day and I want you to feel all the love I feel for you every day’. Oh Crowley, that’s so nice.” He glanced up at the demon who gently smiled back.

“Soooo.” Crowley snaked round to the side of Aziraphale, “The first bit of the surprise is on your favourite thing in this bookshop.” 

Crowley watched as Aziraphale, without a second thought, let his eyes trace Crowley’s figure. He stepped back and circled Crowley.

“Where?” He reached out and turned him.

“Ngk. No. It’s not me.” He blushed.

“Yes it is. You’re my favourite thing here. I thought that’s what you meant.”

“Oh,” Crowley’s face softened, “I meant your favourite book, Angel.”

“Oh well, I guess that makes more sense.” He reluctantly let go of Crowley and headed to his back room.

“Ah! Here it is!” Aziraphale announced from the back room. 

He walked out with his most worn first edition of Oscar Wilde. Crowley chuckled as he gently turned the pages with a furrowed brow.

“It’s on the back.”

“Ah thank you, dear.” He turned it over and peeled the note off of it, “It says ‘The time we got caught in the rain in St. James Park and you wouldn’t let me miracle you home. You just walked along holding my arm and then kissed me when we got to your door.’ I remember that.” He read it again silently.

Crowley stepped closer, “That was the best day in all my 6000 years and everyday I’ve ever spent with you brings so much light into my life. We don’t have to find them all now but all my memories are spread around the bookshop, specifically all my favourite memories of you and I.”

A few tears slipped down Aziraphale’s face.

“I don’t understand.”

“What? What’s wrong?” Crowley quickly asked.

“I don’t understand how my being can absorb so much love at once.”

“Well it’s been doing alright for 6000 years, Angel. I’m sure it’s coping fine.” Crowley smiled.

“I love you.” Aziraphale hummed, falling into Crowley’s chest and holding him tight.

“Nnnmk. I love you too.” He squeezed Aziraphale and then pulled him away so he could stare into his eyes.

Aziraphale leaned forward and their lips met gently. They moved harmoniously together and Aziraphale sighed as he pulled away.

Once Crowley stopped being breathless and speechless, he grinned.

“Okay!” He said, full of new energy, “There’s a lot more things I have planned for today. This is going to be the best Valentine’s Day you’ve ever witnessed, Angel. I promise.”

“Lead me away then, my dear.” Aziraphale chuckled, imagining a whole new kind of day with his favourite demon.


End file.
